A surprise for Newkirk
by Dixie Rebel
Summary: Will Newkirk Survive? Will I kill him off? Will he and Elizabeth be reunited? It's up to you, let me know!.Chp.11 up please RR , tell me what you want to happen next!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Standard disclaimer is noted. I do not own any of these characters, and am making no money off of this, etc…

A Surprise For Newkirk

One morning after roll call all of the men where in the Barracks after a very trying week of sabotage and espionage, depending. Hogan was in his private quarters and the rest of the men were hassling Lebeau over what he was making them for lunch.

" 'ey Lebeau what in bloody 'ell is that stuff?" Newkirk said while lying on his bunk,

"Be quiet Newkirk it's better than what you British eat, anyways how am I supposed to make anything when I don't have the proper ingredients?" Lebeau responded in a sarcastic manner.

"That looks like it was scrapped off the side of the road."

As Lebeau gave Newkirk a dirty face and mumbled something in French Hogan walked out of his quarters to see if he could help solve the problem, "Newkirk stop picking on Lebeau…" as he said this he looked down into the pot and had something else to say," Lebeau what is that, Road kill stew?"

"Mon Colonel I thought you were defending me" Lebeau said in a defeated manner, and Hogan responded, "Well I was until I found out that you're trying to feed us something you wrestled away from the dogs." This little remark made the Barracks burst out in laughter.

"Okay, alright everyone that's enough…", just then the barracks door opened and Shultz walked in with Klink who was looking quite smug, 'Hello everyone isn't it a wonderful day?", he asked happily

"It was until you showed up" someone said

"Well Hogan you don't look so excited to see me." "What do you want from me now Klink?" Hogan asked quizzically

"Well Hogan I do have a special surprise for one of your men. "Klink explained

Then Newkirk spoke up," Well I 'ope it's not me sir, ya know too much excitement in one war could kill a man."

"Well Newkirk that is an interesting theory, now if you will just come with me."

"What do you mean…it is for me?" Newkirk asked surprised

"Well of course it is, I wouldn't want to disappoint you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; ok you asked for it, now you get to find out his surprise 

As Newkirk was escorted into Klink's office he saw a person sitting in one for the chairs, but it was no ordinary person, this person was wearing a RAF uniform similar to his own except there was only one strip which meant they were a private. When Klink introduced the two Newkirk was shocked beyond belief.

"Corporal Newkirk I thought you would be especially interested in our new prisoner, since you are also an Englander, I would like you to meet Private Elizabeth Long."

As Klink had said their names they both knew that they were not meeting for the first time, but they had to let on that they were, as to not draw any suspicion. So Long stood up and saluted Newkirk and he did the same and they introduced themselves.

"Hello I'm Private Elizabeth Long from the 43rd Airborne."

"Peter Newkirk, long time POW Stalag 13."

"Well Newkirk aren't you surprised?" Klink asked rubbing his hands together.

"Well I am a bit surprised sir that you Germans have gone off and started dressin' birds up as soldiers so you can get more Red Cross packages." He said with humor

"I am doing no such thing, we are trying a new program here, we are trying to put some of our female prisoners with male prisoners due to the overcrowding in the women's camps."

"Sounds like a great idea sir, next will you let some of us men go to the women's camps."

"Newkirk just take Private Long with you and show her where she will be staying. Dismissed."

Once Newkirk and Long were outside they began to talk more openly, because by chance Private Elizabeth Long was the future Private Elizabeth Newkirk, and they didn't want the German's to find that out.

"Oh Peter I thought I would never see you again." Elizabeth said while they were walking towards the Barracks

"I know, but why are you even 'ere luv, I thought they weren't going to send you to combat?" Newkirk asked

"Well it is a new program they have started in the RAF, all women bomber crews."

By this time they were already at the door to Barracks 2 and were about to go inside when Elizabeth leaned over and gave Newkirk a kiss on the cheek. When they were inside she got a few bird calls and other things that were to be expected, but mostly they were very confused with Peters little surprise.

"Newkirk is this the surprise that Klink gave you? The last time her gave me a surprise my thumb was caught in a cigar box." Hogan asked with a smile on his face

"Well sir you see she was shot down and now she is assigned to Stalag 13, 'caus the women's camps are too full." Newkirk explained

"Well, What's your name?"

"Private Elizabeth Long RAF"

"Where were you shot down?"

"Hammleburg."

"Are you married?"

"No sir"

"Engaged?"

"Yes sir."

"What a shame" Hogan finally said ending the questioning.

"But sir I am far from 'ome and I am sure my fiancé' will not mind if I have a little harmless fun." Elizabeth said with looking over at Peter

"Well I'm sure 'e will mind"Newkirk spoke up

"How will he ever find out Corporal?" Elizabeth teased

"Seein' as 'ow I'm standin' right 'ere I don't see how I won't find out" Newkirk answered playfully.

"You mean to say that you two are engaged?" Carter finally put the pieces together

"Yep for nearly three years" Elizabeth answered


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; Thanks for the reviews I hope to get more.

Most of the men were surprised to find out that Newkirk was engaged because he has never even mentioned it before.

"Newkirk you didn't tell me you were engaged!" Hogan exclaimed in disbelief

"Oui, Peter why didn't you tell any of us?" Lebeau asked

"Well I didn't want that to compromise any of my missions, I'm sure all of you can understand that." Newkirk explained

"But Newkirk you are always chasing' those local girls whenever we go to the Hoffbrau and well you look like you enjoy that', Carter said a matter of factly

"Oh he did, did he, It kinda looks like he up and forgot about little ole' me while he has been here, "Elizabeth jokingly stated

"It were all in sport, anyways I didn't want them to know I was engaged," Newkirk said with a sad scorned look on his face.

"It's okay I guess I can forgive you this time my little teddy bear." As Elizabeth said this Newkirks face got about as red as Rudolph's nose on Christmas

"So my little teddy bear did Klink tell you where I am supposed to assign her to bunk?" Hogan asked with a smile on his face while Newkirk gave him an embarrassed look

"No he just told me to take her to the barracks and give her a bunk" Newkirk reported

Hogan had to make a hard decision, and he thought since he and Elizabeth were engaged he didn't see any harm in letting her have the bunk beneath him and moving Carter to Lebeau's bunk and moving Lebeau up to the top of the bunk so Carter wouldn't fall off.

When Private Long got settled in, which wasn't too hard, Newkirk decided to give her the grand tour of the camp and their little operation, while they were in the tunnel they caught up on what had been going on in each others lives. When Elizabeth told Newkirk about how his family thought he was dead for the first three months he was almost heart broken, especially when he found out how had his mother and sister took it, he also began to wonder why they had never mentioned it in their letters before.

"Peter I'm so glad I finally get to see you again" Elizabeth explained with a starry look in her eyes

"Well we're going to get to see each other every day from now on…as long as the krauts don't find out we're engaged, they hate when someone's happy." Newkirk said as he looked into her eyes while he held her chin in the palm of his hand and began to kiss her, just then who else but Carter walked in and interrupted.

"Sorry Newkirk, but the colonel wants to talk to everyone even you Elizabeth" Carter told them as if he had no clue he was interrupting them

'Tell 'im were busy Carter can't you see we're in the middle of something?"Newkirk bellowed in an annoyed manner

"Don't mind him Carter tell 'im we'll be up in a minute "Elizabeth told him


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long I'll try to update sooner next time.

"Peter don't be so hard on Carter he's just doin' what he's been told to do." Elizabeth explained

"I know but he always interrupts me when I'm doin' somethin' important."

"Well Peter if you're a good boy after we go see what the Colonel wants we can start where we left off." Elizabeth bribed him.

"Well seein' as 'ow we were interrupted do you think we could start all over?"

Before she could answer she was already half way up the ladder and Newkirk was close behind. When they got into the Colonels office Hogan was sitting at his desk waiting for them while he was talking to Kinch.

"Oh there you guys are, I have a job for you guys if you think you can handle it?" Hogan questioned

"Course we can 'andle it sir 'as there been a situation you didn't think I could 'andle?" Newkirk asked puzzled

"Well I want you to get Elizabeth familiarized with everyone and the whole operation, so I'm going to have you two go into town and get Lebeau what he needs to make dinner for the next couple days, do you think you can handle that?"

"Of course Sir, but we may need a list." Newkirk answered

"I know, I had him write down everything he will need, here's the list, Newkirk you know where to go, see ya guys soon." Hogan gave them the list and kept talking to Kinch.

While Peter and Elizabeth were in town he showed her some of the main spots in town while they were on their way to the market, he tried to teach her about anything he could before they had to go back, which they didn't want to do, part of them wanted to stay in town and go out to a nice dinner and maybe a little catching up because by the way things were looking they were going to be interrupted every time they tried to catch-up. They reluctantly began to make their way back to camp, when they got to the tree stump they spotted Shultz and Newkirk, doing what he usually does, strolled up to him.

" 'ey Shultzie"

"Oh hi Newkirk…wait a minute what are you doing on this side of the fence?"

"Oh just takin' a stroll you know it gets awful stuffy in that camp, I don't 'ave any privacy."

"I know what you mean, the big guy doesn't let me have any fun I tried to get a weekend pass and what do I get, I have to patrol the perimeter for the next five nights."

""ey Shultz do you 'ere that, sounds like Schneider calling you.'  
"Really I don't hear anything?"

"Well you better go check, before Klink hears him and you get in even bigger trouble."

"Thanks Newkirk."

As Shultz left Elizabeth came out for behind the trees and they both went down the tunnel to deliver Lebeau's food for dinner. After they gave everything to Lebeau they went back down in the tunnel to try to do a little more catching up.

"Peter where are we goin'?" Elizabeth asked puzzled

"Oh, you'll find out luv just follow me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: here's the answer to some of your questions. Keep giving good reviews and I'll keep giving chapters.

When Newkirk finally reached the end of the tunnel there was a table with a picnic basket sitting on it and two candles lighting the dim tunnel removed from all of the others as though it had been completely forgotten.

"Oh Peter, how did you have the time to set all of this up?" Elizabeth asked knowing that he hadn't left her side for the majority of the day.

"Well you know me, I can do almost anything in a limited amount of time when I set my mind to it luv." Peter answered in a slow controlled manner

They both went to the table and Peter picked up the picnic basket and set it on the ground and they both sat on a blanket that he had set out. Knowing Peter like she did she knew there couldn't be more than a bottle of some type of alcohol that resembled wine and two glasses in the picnic basket. By the way Peter was looking at her she knew that she probably wouldn't even find out.

"So what's in the basket?" she finally asked

"Nothin' much" Peter answered while nestling his cheek in her neck and began planting small kisses along her collar bone.

As he began to do this she began to feel as if she was under his control, and she lay flat on the blanket as he began to prevent her from talking at all while he kissed her for what seemed like forever.

"Peter…wow!" She exclaimed almost breathless

"Well what do you expect I 'aven't seen you in so long, you have no clue how long I've been waiting to do that." he confessed

"Well, requesting permission for you to kiss me like that again." She asked jokingly

"Granted" as he answered he began a make out session that would last at least an hour, or it seemed.

When they finally stopped kissing Peter opened the picnic basket and what was there but a bottle of wine stolen from Klink and two glasses just as Elizabeth guessed.

"Well now I believe that this is the first time I 'aven't been found by Carter while I was taking care of important business." Peter stated almost relived

"Why doesn't anyone know about this part of the tunnel?" she asked

"It was made as an emergency exit, but we found a much better route, so I guess we just forgot about it." He explained

"I think that it's sheer luck that no one else but you would remember about this part of the tunnel system."

'What can I say Luv, living with Carter makes you a very resourceful person."

As both of them sat there for a while longer sipping on their wine they began to hear faint echoes of people call for them.

"Bloody 'ell don't they know 'ow to leave people be? I'll bet you anything it's Carter."


	6. Chapter 6

As they heard someone call for them they both, reluctantly got up to see what it was that who ever it was wanted, and they started walking towards the voice because they didn't want anyone finding their little spot. Once they got closer to the voice they realized it was Kinch that was looking for them.

"'Ey Kinch over 'ere" Newkirk yelled

"Oh there you guys are I've been looking for you."

"So we 'eard" Elizabeth answered

"What are you guys doing anyways?" Kinch quizzically asked

"I'm just showin' 'er around, you know like the guv'nor said."Newkirk quickly answered.

"Well if I would have known showing her around involved lipstick, then I would have volunteered." Kinch said as he wiped some of the lipstick off of Newkirks cheek.

"What do you want anyway?" Newkirk quickly changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, the Colonel wanted to see you while I showed Elizabeth the control room." Kinch explained.

"Go on Peter I'll be fine." She said as she followed Kinch into the control room.

Once Newkirk got to the Colonels quarters he was quite upset about being interrupted all the time, and it was beginning to show when he approached Hogan.

"Oh Newkirk there you are, sit." Hogan greeted him.

"Yes sir"

"I have some great news."

"What's that sir?"

"Well I've talked Klink into letting Elizabeth have barracks 18 all to herself ."

"Come again sir."

"Well you remember it was supposed to be for officers, but I'm the only officer in camp, and it will only house about five people, so I talked Klink into letting her have it all to herself, because she's a woman and it's not fair that she has to live with all of us home sick men." Hogan explained as he gave Newkirk a little taste of the speech he had given Klink.

"Well I'm sure she'll appreciate that , thank you." As Newkirk got up to leave Hogan added…

"Oh Newkirk, you might want to lay off the lipstick and maybe borrow a comb, we wouldn't want any of the other men to get jealous now would we." He said in a mock lecturing tone.

"Excuse me Kinch, may I borrow Private Long for a moment?" Newkirk interrupted Kinch's explanation of the different codes.

"Of course" as Kinch left Newkirk explained everything

"So you mean that I'll 'ave my own barracks?"

Of course luv, the guv'nors got it all set." Newkirk assured her

"Well don't you think I'll be a little lonely at night all by myself?" She teased

"well I'm sure I could fix that problem, no trouble, you see we 'ave a tunnel that goes right into barracks 18."

"Does that mean I 'ave to look over my shoulder before I change my clothes?" she jokingly asked.

"I most certainly 'ope not, then I wouldn't 'ave any fun at all watchin' you get undressed.


	7. Chapter 7

It only took a couple days to get Barracks 18 cleaned up enough to let Elizabeth live in it

and to get her settled in, which much to her surprize she kinda liked the time away from everyone

to have a little privacy in a place where privacy doesn't exist.

While the very short moving process was taking place everyone expected Newkirk to complain

the whole time becasue he wouldn't be allowed to sleep near her, but what happened was the exact

opposite, he didn't complain once, and it baffled all but Hogan who knew exactly what he was up to.

"So Newkirk, you seem to be happy about Elizabeth getting her own Barracks?" Kinch asked

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be, If I was the only man in a camp full of women

I would want my own living quarters." Newkirk explained

"No you wouldn't you would hide in their footlockers to stay in the same barracks with them." Carter interjected

"Ya see mate gettin' in is 'alf the fun, so if I was already there, I wouldn't 'ave the plaesure of sneakin in."

Kinch just shook his head and laughed and Carter didn't understand right away, but they

both knew that the answer he gave was to be expected from Newkirk.

Later that night after roll call and everyone was in their bunks Shultz came in and wished

them all a good night and turned out the lights. A while later when he was sure everyone was

asleep Newkirk quietly got off his bunk and went down stairs to go to the tunnel that led to Barracks 18.

When he got there he quietly opened the trap door to find that all the lights were out so he made his way

to the private quarters within the barracks to pay a little visit to his fiance'.

As he opened the door he saw that Elizabeth was sleeping, so he decided to join her, sort of speak,

her back was facing him and her face facing the wall so as he climbed into bed with her he wraped his arms

around her and laid down, so he was holding her tight in his arms. Soon enough he lost his battle with the sand man and fell asleep.

The next morning a few people got a surprize first off Elizabeth who woke up with a little more than she went to sleep with.

"Well, well, well, looks like i've found myself a stow-away, Peter wake up"she gently shook him then kissed him to get him to wake.

"Blimy, where... oh 'ello beautiful" He said with a great big smile on his face

"Just what do you think you are doing corpral?" She playfully teased him

"Well...what time is it?" He asked frantically

"Morning"

"I'm in trouble now, the guv'nors gonna kill me."

"Why's that?" She asked

"Well they don't know exactly where I am at the moment, you see I came to visit you last night then, well I fell asleep and now it's morning."

he began to expalin, but she understood.

"Okay Peter, you just make like Casper and go out side and make it look like you got up early, and i'll be out soon." She told him

While they were making a plan for Peter not to get into trouble everyone in barracks 2 was searching for Peter


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you found him yet?"

"Nope"

As the men were frantically searching for him Shultz walked in and yelled for roll call,

which forced the men to stop searching.

"We're all here Shultz, so go tell Klink we don't need a roll call this morning." Kinch said

"I cannot do that, we have to have a roll call."

"Come on Shultz we're all tired" Carter added

"But you are all up...wait where's Colonel Hogan?"

"Right here Shultz."Hogan said as he exited his quarters

"Colonel Hogan, they will not come out for roll call." Shultz whinned

"Alright everyone, lets go out for roll call." as Hogan started for the door Lebeau quietly

told him that Newkirk was no where to be found.

"Well if I know Peter I know exactly where he is, and he'll be at roll call."

Once everyone was out side, sure enough there was Peter calmly strolling up to the men and woman

once they were already in formation.

"Newkirk where have you been?" Klink asked firmly, or as firmly as he could

"Well sir would you really like to know?" Newkirk teased

"Of course I would that's why I asked!" Klink answered

"Well ya see I was over by the fence digging, you know a tunnel, when my shovel broke and I needed a

new one, so I went into the supply shed..." he was cut off by Klink

"You mean you brok into the supply shed." he corrected

"Well it was hardly that you see, I could have picked that lock in my sleep." Newkirk quipped

"Never mind get into formation."Klink said

"All present and accounted for" Shultz announced

"Good Shultz, now I want you to search for the tunnel this man was making and post a

guard on the supply shed." Klink whispered as to not let the others know

"First off,you'll never find the tunnel that's by the guard tower that I was digging all night, and secondly

I'll bet that tomorrow morning all of your shovels will be gone and your guard will be locked in the shed."

Newkirk mocked Klink

All of this was making Klink mad so he dismissed everyone and went in his office to plan a way so

that Newkirk could make good on his promise.

Meanwhile in barracks 2 the men were very confused to say the least about Newkirk where abouts.

"Where have you been Peter?" Kinch asked

"Well you see..."

""Yeah we were searching for you all morning Newkirk!" Lebeau added

Once everyone began talking at once Hogan interuppted

"Allright you guys settle down, now I'm sure Newkirk has a perfectly good explination, so

lets hear it." Hogan watched as Newkirk was put on the spot, while usually quick witted

he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well you see I..." he began to explain but was cut off by Elizabeth

"This morning he came in and woke me up, to make sure I was doing alright." she explained

"Uh yeah" Newkirk agreed

The others didn't know exactly what was going on, but they apparently bought the story, which wasn't

exactly a lie, but wasn't a whole truth either.

(A/N: I just want to give a shout out to all of you who have given reviews, your thoughts are appreciated, thanks!)


	9. Chapter 9

"Newkirk, can I see you in my office?" Hogan asked

As the men waited for a response from Newkirk they looked at both men as though they were arch rivals and once they got in the office something drastic was going to happen, but it was the exact opposite.

"Right sir." Newkirk answered

Once they both stepped into the office and shut the door all the men rushed to hear what was going on in the other room, but Elizabeth just sat at one of the tables with her cup of coffee, they rushed to the door because if Newkirk was going to get chewed out they wanted to know all the details.

Meanwhile in the office the two men were having a quite pleasant conversation.

"Now Peter, I know she's your fiancé and all, but I think you should refrain from having anymore sleepovers for the time being."

"Might I inquire as to why?" Newkirk asked quizzically

"Now I'm not saying you can't visit her when you want to, it's just I wouldn't want the Krauts finding out, and ruining what you two have."

"I understand sir." Newkirk assured him

"But I'm not saying that you cant stay as long as you want either, I'm just asking that you get back to the barracks before roll call." Hogan explained

"Thank you guv'nor." As Newkirk got up to leave Hogan added…

"Oh, and Newkirk if I was you I would try to figure out a way to keep your promise to Klink." Hogan said amused.

A/N; this is a very short chapter, sorry…tell me what you would like to see happen next, review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Just to let all of you know no one, I repeat no one will get pregnant. In this story Elizabeth still has her virtue in tact, if ya know what I mean.

Later on that night after everyone had gone to bed; there was a surprise air raid over Hammelburg which of course all of the Heroes knew about. But during the raid one plane was shot down.

That morning Kinch received a message from London about the fore mentioned plane.

"Colonel, message from London." Kinch announced as half his body was still in the tunnel.

As Hogan read it he began to get a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Kinch gather everyone and have them meet me in my office."

"Yes Sir"

About twenty minutes later everyone was assembled in Hogan's office, waiting in an awkward silence for Hogan to say something, but he was just staring out the window when Kinch decided to say something.

"Uh, Colonel everyone's here."

"Thanks Kinch…uh, well I have an assignment for you…I want all of you to know that this one is strictly volunteer, I need someone to go undercover to Hammelburg…"

"But Colonel wasn't Hammelburg bombed last night?" Carter asked

"Yes that's why it's strictly volunteer, the woods are lousy with Krauts, because one of the bombers was shot down."

"And you need a volunteer to find and make contact with any survivors?" Kinch interjected

"Right, now I want you all to think about this and let me know when you have found our volunteer." Hogan finished

Once everyone was out of Hogan's office Newkirk approached Hogan.

"Uh, guv'nor?"

"Yeah Newkirk?"

"Um well sir I'd like to volunteer for this mission." Newkirk explained

"Are you sure Peter?" Hogan had to ask

"Yes sir."

"Does anyone else know yet?"

"No sir not even Elizabeth."

"Well we'll have to tell them later."

As Hogan was briefing Newkirk on his new assignment, all of the guys and Elizabeth were in the barracks trying to decide on who was going to volunteer for this common, but dangerous mission.

"I guess we're going to use the lottery system."

Once they had put all of their dog tags in a hat they realized that someone of importance wasn't present.

"Elizabeth have you seen Newkirk?" Kinch asked

"No, I thought he was right behind me." She thought

"Well where could he be?" Kinch asked anyone in general

"Lets go ask Le Colonel." Lebeau suggested

Once they made their way to the door they could hear the two men talking inside, and finally figured out that Newkirk had already volunteered.

"Well, looks like he has his volunteer." Carter said

"Yeah, but why didn't he tell any of us he was going to volunteer?" Lebeau asked

"He didn't even tell me" Elizabeth thought out loud

"Well he must have a good reason for wanting to do it, you know Peter he's anything but vain." Kinch added


	11. Chapter 11

HOGAN'S HEROES 

Once they had finished going over all of the details of the mission, Newkirk realized just how dangerous the mission actually was, which Hogan had made perfectly clear and had given him every chance to change his mind.

When they had finally emerged from the office they had decided before hand that Newkirk was going to go for a walk with Elizabeth and discuss the whole situation with her while Hogan explained everything to the men.

"Newkirk…there you are, we were about to start a lottery, so give us your dog tags…" Kinch said as though he didn't know he was in the office the whole time.

Everyone's attention was on Newkirk because they already knew that he had volunteered, they were just waiting to hear it out of the horses mouth.

He gave them all a look as though he hadn't even heard them and headed straight for his bunk, and opened his footlocker wherein he obtained a small black bag and put it in his pocket. He turned to face all of the men and Elizabeth and finally spoke.

"Uh Liz could we go for a little stroll?" he asked

"Of course " she answered knowing full well what was coming, even if she hadn't heard it at the door she knew every time he called her Liz something was up.

As they left the Barracks all the men turned to face Hogan , who already knew that most if not all the men already knew what was going on, so they were turning to him for answers as to why this mission was so different.

"Colonel?"

"Yeah Carter?"

"Well I was wondering why is this mission so different?'

"As I told you before a plane was shot down over Hammelburg, but what I didn't tell you was that there is a whole SS division in the woods looking for and signs of survivors…"

"So you're saying that Newkirks going up against a whole SS division, to search for survivors, if there is any to start with?" Lebeau asked

"And if he screws up in any way that he might not be coming back?" Carter added

"Well I hope it doesn't come to that…I have faith in him, and he knows what he's up against , if anyone could pull it off it would be him." Hogan stated

Meanwhile Newkirk had just finished explaining everything to Elizabeth.

"So your saying that you may not come back?" She asked heartbroken

'That is a possibility, but lets 'ope it doesn't come down to that." Newkirk answered

"But Peter I've just found you and now there's a possibility that I may never see you again." She pointed out to him

As they walked they refrained form holding hands , because they didn't want any of the guards to see them , but as Newkirk stopped he turned towards her and grabbed her hands.

"Look Luv, we both know that this mission will be very difficult to say the least, and there may be a possibility that the worst may 'appen , so I wanted to give you something before I left." He explained

As he said this he slipped the contents of the little black bag on her finger

'Darlin' I know I never gave you an engagement ring so a couple months ago I saw this and thought of you."

She just stared at it in awe "Oh Peter I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything now, say it when I get back."

They both started heading back to the barracks because he had to leave as soon as it got dark.

That night Newkirk was all set to leave, he was dressed in an SS enlisted man's uniform of the same rank and Hogan had given him six hours to complete this mission, and soon enough he was on his way, looking for the SS division.

He had been walking for about twenty minutes when he had finally caught up with them

"Corporal, what is your name?" a German officer asked

"Mein name ist Hanz Schneider." He answered in his best German

"What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for the Allied bomber crew." He answered starting to get nervous

"Has no one told you no one survived, we found all the bodies." He explained

"Nein no one informed me." He answered eager to get back to camp

"So what do you think of the allies?" the officer questioned him

"Well how does anyone think of them?"

"Oh I am sure you think differently" the officer answered

Some how he had figured out Newkirk was not who he had said he was and Newkirk was getting very nervous.

"If you will come with me for further questioning."

Once the officer said this Newkirk took off sprinting into the woods, but no matter how fast you run you cannot beat a bullet.

As he was running he felt a burning sensation in his shoulder then his leg, which brought him crashing down to the ground, as he faded in and out of consciousness he could hear peole speaking German, and once they picked him up everything went black.


End file.
